Memoirs of a High School Band Geek
by Sugarhighbob
Summary: Mandy is a band geek. Not liked, and ignored. But when the most popular dude in school asks her to homecoming, what will happen? A band geek and a jock? Can order be restored in the cliques of the high school?
1. Chapter 1: A Clumsy Mistake

Memoirs of a High School Band Geek

Chapter One- Clumsy Mistake

My name is Amanda, or Mandy, as everyone calls me. I have strawberry blond hair, buck teeth and, much to my dislike, freckles that cover my cheeks. I am a freshman in high school, and am totally rejected by everyone. I am a band geek, and proud of it! Yes that's right, rejected by most understood by none. I'm like a fourteen year old puzzle that has missing pieces that nobody wants to take the time to look for.

I have two best friends, Micheal and Jazz, who are brother and sister. Twins. They both have sandy colored hair, and blue eyes. They look a lot alike even though Micheal is slightly taller, and Jazz has much longer hair. Both of them are band geeks, just like me. Micheal plays almost all the brass instruments like trumpet, trombone, and French horn, while Jazz plays clarinet. She plays piano too, but mainly clarinet. I play flute, piccolo and piano. Then there is Ryan, the guy that I have totally had a crush on since like second grade. He's tall and dark and handsome, just the kind of guy every girl wants. The only problem is he barely knows who I am, and plus the fact that every other girl is practically drooling their guts out over him.

On with my life. I have lived a pretty boring life. I have a dog, Spot (I don't know why we called him that, he'd a golden retriever and as far as I can tell, he doesn't have any spots) and an iguana, Terrance. Oh yeah, and my parents got divorced last year. I live with my dad. My mom is cool, but when she gets angry, she has a tendency to hit me, like when before they got divorced, my sister accidentally broke my mom's china glass, my mom smacked her across the face. Sattie was only Eight, so I stood up for her and got a nasty bruise on my right eye. It was hard to go to school everyone staring at me like I wasn't a geek already. That was the last straw for my dad, and he divorced her, winning custody of us like we were some sort of carnival prize. So now, I live in an apartment with him and Sattie.

Well, you are probably wondering why I am boring you with stories from my past. Everybody watches all of those love stories on television and wishes that things like that could really happen. I wanted to tell of my story.

It all started in the early fall, Marching Band season. Yes, Marching Band season, which is like our mating season. The herd of geeks play clumsily as the Mellophones majestically blow their mating call to try to pick up a hott piccolo to ask to homecoming. Our marching band is far from the best marching band, but we try and that's what matters.

We were on the football field as the sun began to set. Ryan and his loser friends decided to stay after football practice that day to watch/ make fun of the marching band, one of their favorite hobbies. I always feel like such a dork when we practice in uniform around them. Our shakos (hats) have huge feathers in them that blow in the wind and fall in our faces.

I was playing piccolo today and having trouble with the high notes. The wind kept blowing backwards through my instrument, making me scrunch my eyes closed in concentration to get the notes out, and move my feet at the same time. Over the roar of the wind and the spastic sounds coming from the bells of the trumpets, I heard laughter. When I opened my eyes, there was Ryan and his friends, laughing. Why were they laughing? Our band wasn't _that_ bad. Then I was Jordan, one of _his_ friends, pointing right at me. Ryan turned his face and looked right at my eyes, laughing _at me_! He was looking at me!

I felt a thud on my back, and fell right on my butt. A saxophone hit the side of my head, and my face was pushed into the dirt. When I finally looked up again, Ryan was laughing harder than ever. No, Ryan wasn't laughing, but his friends defiantly were. Nervously, I looked around me, and saw the entire band falling on top of one another like dominoes.

"Watch where you're going?" A trombone yelled at me.

Ryan jogged over to me, and stretched out his hand. "You okay?" he asked. He wasn't laughing. I glanced over at his friends, who were still laughing, but at the same time, looking confused that Ryan had even come over here. That's right, you filthy penguins, he wanted to come over by me, than waste his precious time with you jerks.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, blushing as I gave him my hand. He pulled me to my feet and I, out of instinct checked to see that my piccolo was okay.

Ryan started to leave but turned around at the last second and said just loud enough for the rest of his friends to hear, "Oh and by the way… nice hat." That sent them into another spout of laughter. I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "I was being serious."

"It's a shako, you moron," Micheal said, now standing behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder, "you okay?"

I slapped his hand away and fell back down onto the grass in embarrassment, setting my piccolo gently on the grass and burying my head in my hands. Micheal sat down next to me, set his Mellophone down and gazed at his shoes. "Why do you like that jerk anyway?" he asked after a moment.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped at him.

"Just trying to help," He mumbled.

Jazz stumbled over clutching her side. "Gosh, Scott, that fat head, landed right on me." She sat down next to Micheal, and turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Don't even ask," Micheal warned her.

Mr. Johnson stood up on the bench in front of us. "Alright…erm… that was a very good practice, I guess… um…I guess that's it for tonight. See you all tomorrow."

Suddenly, he tripped and tumbled violently off the bench into the dirt. Just kidding. I only wish that would happen. I don't like Mr. Johnson very much. Actually I don't like him at all. He's is positively the worst band director that Eagle Eye High School could ever choose.

"Alright," Jazz said, standing up. "Come on Micheal, lets go home, I bet mom's waiting for us in the car somewhere." Micheal nodded and stood.

He gave me one last pat on the back and said, "See you tomorrow," before leaving.

I didn't want to leave yet. I crawled over to the bench, not even wanting to stand yet, and sat down on the wooden surface. I don't know how long I sat there before I felt somebody sit next to me. It was Ryan, I knew without even looking that it was him. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said, looking at his feet. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He put his hand on my shoulder. He was actually touching me. I could feel my face going very red. "Do you forgive me?"

I nodded, looking stupid under my marching "hat". Ryan smiled. "Good. I wanted to ask you a question. There's a dance coming up, the homecoming dance, and…" Was he actually going to ask me? "…I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." My mouth dropped. Right there, my mouth was halfway to my knees. Was this some sort of cruel joke him and his friends were playing on me? I knew I looked like the geek that I was, sitting there, doing nothing. "So will you?"

I shut my mouth, trying not vomit with nervousness. I nodded my vigorously, and weakly smiled.

Ryan showed his teeth, and looked really relieved. His eyes were so bright, he couldn't have been lying. His blue eyes, his bright blue eyes and dark brown hair were perfect. He was perfect. I couldn't believe this. "That's great." He said. Standing up he said, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Standing, I nodded, again, still too shocked to say anything. "Great," he said, pulling closer to me, then kissing me then… was he kissing me on the cheek?

God, he smelled so good. I watched him go, goggling about what had just happened. I was going to homecoming with Ryan Stewart! I never thought I would live to see the say…

_Please read and review. If you want me to continue, tell me you want me to. If you don't me to, tell me you don't want me too, but I will anyway._


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Mixed Up Friends

_Authors note: not many reviews. Awww man. I'm gonna keep going though because I know the ending and it is such a sweet ending, I know you guys are gonna love it. They are just going to have to make it a movie or something. This chapter is really boring. Sorry. _

Chapter Two- Crazy Mixed Up Friends

The next day was one of the best I'd ever had. Ryan kept looking at me and smiling, making my head spin out of control. When I couldn't open my locker, Ryan did it for me. And guess what, he let me sit with him at lunch. It was magical. I was so proud that I didn't let any ketchup fall in my lap during lunch.

He walked me to class, holding my hand. When we passed Michael in the hall, he looked stunned, I swear he forgot to look where he was going, and ran into a wall, but if he did, he did a good job covering it up. My arms also felt a lot less tired because I didn't carry my own books. I finally knew what Heaven felt like. But then after school, there was Marching Band practice again. Ryan said he couldn't stay because he had to go to Toco Bell with his buds.

We didn't have to wear our uniforms today, so I didn't feel like a loser when I got out to the field.

"What is up with you and Ryan?" Michael asked when he could get close enough to me.

"He's my boyfriend," I said, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Boyfriend?" He chocked out. "That jerk. No he's not. Don't believe a word he says." I'd seen him freak out like this before.

"What, are you jealous or something?" I asked, teasing him.

"No," he yelled, furious. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." I told him.

"I don't know why I bother." He snapped, turning away. It wasn't that big of a deal, why was he so mad?

We learned part of our super amazing drill, and Sampson said that he would take us all to Subway for a job well done. Sandwiches were on him. Sometime it felt good to have a friend with a car and money. Michael sat next to me that day.

"Sorry Mandy." He told me. Whoa, did he apologize? Did Michael actually apologize? "I was a jerk earlier, I should have been happy for you." Wait a minute.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" I asked. I knew how hard it was for him to apologize, but to admit, I mean actually admit that he was wrong about something.

"I'm right here." Michael said, getting kind of annoyed that I was ruining his genuine apology moment. I smiled slightly and threw my arms around his neck.

"Well, if you're my best friend, you'd let me have a bite of your sandwich, right?"

Michael sighed. "No, not this time. Its mine, you have your own."

That night, I got home, and ran straight to my room. I sighed, and hugged my pillow, too happy for my life. Ha, happy about my life for once. Things were going my way, sort of.

Ryan called me later.

Me: Hello?

Ryan: Hi, is Mandy there.

Me: This is she.

Ryan: Oh hey, what's up?

Me: Nothing, how about you?

Ryan: Yea, nothing really.

Me: Well, yea…

Ryan: Well, I'll let you go then. Nice talking to you.

Me: Nice talking to you too.

Ryan: Bye

Me: Bye

Okay, so it wasn't the most exciting conversation I'd ever had, but at least I had a conversation. That has to count for something. Haven't you ever had an awkward conversation on the phone? Well I know you have, so you know what I feel like. I still love him none the less.

Yet, I couldn't help wondering. I still didn't understand why he would ask me out. I mean he did used to like me in third grade, but that was before I got obsessed with band and he got hooked on soccer. Yes, I liked him in the third grade too, but we were too young and stupid to figure out what to do next. But still, why would he ask me out now? I didn't dwell on the matter, I mean we were friends, what's wrong with that? Okay we hung out every once and a while, right? Alright I admit it, we only talked every once and a while, but maybe he had finally given in to his dorky side. That side that longed for me over his other stuck up ex-girlfriends.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't have a good title

Chapter Three- I don't have a good title

Brandon had just come back from his grandmother's funeral in Floridal. For once, I was noticed for something. Still, only the band geeks and Ryan talked to me. I thought it was strange that only I seemed to only hang out with the band nerds.

At lunch, Jazz and Michael tried to get me to sit with them. Now was the really dilemma, Ryan, or my friends? "Erm… Ryan, I think I'm going to sit with my friends today. Sorry."

"That's cool, go ahead."

Well, that was easier then expected. The band geek table. It smelled like apple sauce and melody. "Mandy, sit here." Michael said. Next to Michael and Brandon, I silently unpacked my lunch bag. My cheeks were red, I could tell.

"So, now you're dating this Ryan kid?" Brandon asked.

Blushing, I nodded.

"That's a first. I never though a band geek would date a jock like him." Alexa pointed out.

Michael took one of my apples and crunched away. "As long as you don't abandon us."

"Still up for the movie we were going to see this weekend?" Brandon said, not looking up from his lunch.

"Of course." I was surprised. They really thought I was going to abandon them. "Brandon, you and I have been friends since Kindergarten. We helped each other pick out what instruments to play. You were even there for me when I won my first medal playing piano. There is no way I would ever choose Ryan over you guys."

Brandon looked up, smiled, and said, "You better not"

Michael put his arm around my shoulder. "'Course she wouldn't."

Jazz snorted. "You guys are so stupid. She's got a boyfriend, she's not moving or anything. It's just a boyfriend. I've had plenty and you haven't been like that to me."

"You've had too many boyfriends to count," Michael said. "But for Mandy that's rare. Who cares who you go out with."

"Thanks," Jazz said, picking up her lunch before throwing it into a garbage can. Ryan walked up behind me. He hugged me from behind.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"You want to take a walk?" He asked.

"Yea, sure." I got up, leaving my lunch and all my friends.

We wandered around the school. Aimlessly. "Do you want to go bowling on Saturday?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your house around 8:00."

"Yea, that's great."

The bell rang, and he smiled at me, and then walked off, slowly, glancing back at me every now and then. He had a nice butt. I kept thinking that I could stand there forever just watching him walk away, and hope that he would come back soon. O crap, band was my next class. I wouldn't be late to that class ever.

"What were you and Ryan doing?" Jazz asked, from the row behind me.

"None of your business." I scowled.  
Jazz laughed. "Ok then, gosh."

Mr. Johnson stood on the podium and started class. I couldn't keep my mind off bowling. There was so much to worry about. What do I wear? I am bad at bowling. Will he hate me for my lack of hand eye coordination? It was so uncommon that I couldn't concentrate in band. It was the only class I was good at, but still… Micheal kept looking at me from across the room. He kept mouthing, "What?" But I never answered him. When I actually looked around at everyone, Brandon and Alexa kept looking at me too. I couldn't believe the though I would choose Ryan over them. Not only were they looking at me, everyone in the room kept looking at me. What? Did they all know I was going out with Ryan? Then I decided not to think about it and concentrate on the music. They didn't trust me.


End file.
